Ralana Ahln
"As Jedi are keepers of the peace, it is our duty to uphold of what is right, and to bring those who have caused injustice to the innocents. No matter how dark the galaxy may seem, and no matter how bright the light shines across the stars, hope can come out in unexpected places to people who ask for it." —Ralana Ahln Ralana Ahln was a Miraluka Female Jedi Master during the final years of the Galactic Republic. Serving as a Jedi Consular, Ahln cared deeply about knowledge, but was always cautious when approaching knowledge associated with the dark side. Apart from Jedi Master Plo Koon and Ki-Adi Mundi, both of whom who have family members in the Jedi Order, she is the cousin of the eccentric, yet knowledgeable Jedi Master Kyle Redbreak, of whom she cares so deeply and held high respect. A midi-chlorian count of 15,000, she was able to retain a young age and possessing a deep connection to the Force. When the Clone Wars broke out between the Republic and the Separatists, Ralana, like many of the Jedi, assumed command of the Clone troopers in the Grand Army of the Republic. When Order 66 was enacted on the eve of the war, Ralana was on leave on Dantooine and was forced on the defensive when detachments of the 131st Attack Corps arrived to kill any surviving Jedi. Fortunately, with the help of several Tythonian Rangers, Ralana escaped onboard one of their transports and lived the now disbanded rangers in the Outer Rim. When Luke Skywalker established the New Jedi Order in 11 ABY, both Ahln emerged from hiding and helped to rebuild the Jedi Order under Skywalker's supervision. In addition, herself and Kyle also reformed the Tythonian Rangers and served as a council member on the reinstated Council of Rangers. Ralana continually served the New Jedi Order, until her death in 94 ABY. There, as she laid to rest, her last wishes was to see that the Jedi would once again act as peacekeepers. Early Life (210 BBY- 22 BBY) Ralana was born on the ancient Jedi homeworld of Tython. Descending from the line of the Ahlns, Ralana inherited a strong connection to the Force, and as such, has retained a youthful age. In 209 BBY, Ralana was taken to the Jedi Temple on Coruscant to begin formal Jedi training. Made a Padawan in 196 BBY, Ralana strived to sharpen her intellect skills, resulting her in studying diplomacy and researching. Often sent with her master Devox Axwyn on neogtiation missions, Ralana demonstrated her aptitude of reaching to an agreement with as little fuss as possible. During her career, Ralana was trained in the healing arts, which would later help dozens of innocent civilians in the years to come. In 171 BBY, Ralana was made a Jedi Knight, following a career as a Jedi Consular. First starting out as a Jedi Archaeologist, Ahln was considered an expert on the field, helping to find several old holocrons that advanced the Order's teachings. After ten years of archaeology, Ralana left the field and took on her first Padawan named Gynth Josak. Successfully training him to Knighthood, she was granted the rank of Jedi master, and soon took on another apprentice, again to help train the next generation of Jedi Knights. Five years later, Ahln was given a seat on the Council of First Knowledge, helping to organize the teachings for young Jedi initiates. After training her last apprentice to Knighthood, Ahln returned to Tython to become a Jedi historian, helping to organize Tython's library. A century later, Ahln returned to Coruscant to see her cousin, Kyle Redbreak training under Jedi master Valinor Zaiken. Both soon shared an unbreakable bond, keeping an eye on one another. Little did the both of them knew that trouble was brewing... Geonosis : "The Geonosis affair still haunts my memory. Dozens of Jedi fell before we could get the captives evacuated, and on the whole, I have never seen this high amount of deaths since the Sith still existed." '' —Ralana Ahln In 22 BBY, as the Senate discussed to create a Grand Army of the Republic to combat the Separatist threat, Obi-Wan Kenobi was captured on Geonosis while tracking down bounty hunter Jango Fett from Kamino. Immediately following his capture, Chancellor Palpatine was quickly granted emergency powers to quickly speed up the process of forming the Republic Army. Following Palpatine's ascension to power, Mace Windu and Gram Alnin gathered a rescue team composed of 212 Jedi Knights (though the number is still debatable) and left for the arena on Geonosis. When they arrived, however, many Jedi were killed as hundreds of Battle Droids flooded the arena, and only a small number of Jedi were left. As the remains of the rescue team prepared to meet their fate, master Yoda arrived with a large contingent of Clone troopers, and the tide of the battle quickly turned. As the Jedi were safely evacuated aboard the gunships, a battle on the open plains occured causing heavy casualties on both sides. The Jedi were quickly drawn into the battle, and after hours of sustained fighting, they finally secured victory on Geonosis, at the cost of Dooku escaping, however. With the former Jedi Master no where to be found, the prospect of a war between the Separatists and the Republic was inevitable, and the Jedi would soon find themselves engulfed in the strains of war as they were enlisted as Generals to lead the Clone Army. The Clone Wars (22 BBY-19 BBY) Following the Battle of Geonosis, the Republic was now pressed into the three-year long conflict known as the Clone Wars. Ralana, like so many of her fellow Jedi associates, became Jedi Generals, much to the dislike of many in the public. Meeting Commander Hornet, both led the 131st Attack Corps, a division of the 1st Sector Army. As well as leading a unit, Ralana was also put in charge of the Champion Fleet, led by Jedi General Kyle Redbreak. Although many of the Jedi were immediately pushed to lead the Clone Army into planets that joined the Confederacy, Ralana spent the first few months in the Jedi Temple, often co-ordinating with Master Windu of the battle, and creating numerous tactics to halt the Separatist advance. However, Ahln, along with Hornet and the 131st Attack Corps, would eventually be pressed to the front lines on Teth to act as the offensive force. During the war, Ralana was often seen fighting alongside Redbreak in numerous battles such as Altair-9, Geonosis, Chandrila, Teth and Cerea. Notable Units within the 131st Attack Corps *902nd Beta Regiment *221st Recon Battalion *Valor Company Notable Members *CC-4480 "Hornet" *CS-9207 "Perk" *CT-2999/835 "Hux" *CT-5331 "Godred" *CT-1187 "Culdee" *CT-1616 "Sixteen" *CT-2379 "Hejan" *CL-6077 "Cino" (Clone Pilot) *CT-4421 "Jeger" *CT-3209 "Gobek" (Clone Pilot) *CT-5919/344 "Joz" *CT-2889 "Usk" *CT-7689 "Wreck" Notable Ships *''Labyrinth *''Sagacity (''Acclamator-''class Assault Ship) *''Dynamo *''Tumultuous '' *''Successor'' *''Constitutional (''Acclamator-''class Assault Ship) *''Radical *''Clandestine'' *''Illustrious'' Notable Gunships *''Gear Head'' *''Mine Field'' *''Hammered Droids'' *''Fire Crab'' *''Lucky Shots'' *''Explosive Solution'' Notable Battles *Battle of Teth *Second Battle of Geonosis *Mission to Bardo Verwen *Battle of Altair-9 *Battle of Cerea *Third Battle of Sarapin *Battle over Coruscant *Battle of Chandrila (To be Expanded) Battle of Teth (To be Expanded) Mission to Odacer-Faustin In 22 BBY, the Senate dispatched Jedi masters Ralana Ahln, Kyle Redbreak and Padawan Joch Farlight to investigate Separatist movements on Odacer-Faustin. Entering the system, the scanners didn't pick up any enemy presence. Deciding to take a closer look because of the heavy snow storm, the Jedi, accompanied by Commanders Branch and Hornet discovered that the Separatists had evacuated their bases following being attacked by 'something'. As the Jedi moved on, Ralana, Kyle and Joch suddenly feel unconscious, their condition worsening. Being taken to a cave as shelter, the clone commanders elected to find the source of the coma, taking them back to the Separatist outpost. Starting from there, Branch and Hornet were suddenly attacked by Sith zombies, escaping them before arriving at the ruins of the Sith academy. Going deeper, the found a scepter, which was causing the coma. Destroying it, and after another skirmish with zombies, the Jedi immediately awoke, though still hazy. Classifying Odacer-Faustin as an off-limits world, the Jedi reported their findings and returned to Coruscant. Personality and Traits : "Love is not part of the dark, in fact, it is neutral. While many in the Order says that love leads to emotional entanglements, it CAN be controlled with immense focus. My relationship with Kyle Redbreak has always been strong, and that I will always love him as family." —Ralana Ahln Ralana was one of the few Jedi who disagreed with the Jedi Order of banning love. Having seen various Jedi who married in the past, there was simply no point as to not freely express the emotions she has been displaying to the ones that she cared about, especially Kyle. Having acquired careful and extensive knowledge of the Force, Ralana ultimately gained the reputation of being the Jedi Order's finest Historians. Ahln is a calm and composed Jedi Consular, and possesses a sense of humour whenever rest occurs. Like Kyle, Ralana has sworn a lifetie of service to the Jedi Order, and protecting the Republic and its ideals. Trivia *Ralana was a seperate character created on Clone Wars Adventures by Kyle Redbreak. Category:Jedi Master Category:Jedi Category:Female Characters Category:Jedi Order Category:Jedi General Category:Blademaster Category:Duelist Category:Saber Master Category:Leader Category:Jedi Healer Category:131st Attack Corps Category:Heroes of Geonosis Category:New Republic Category:New Jedi Order Category:Jedi Ace Category:Exile Battle Class Category:Class Rank:Jedi Master Category:Tythonian Rangers Category:Lifetime Members Category:The Liberator Category:Jedi Consular Category:Champion Fleet